Patty's Back
by Trevyler
Summary: Guess who's back? Patty decided to pay a visit to the Devil May Cry Shop to see everyone's favorite demon hunter, only to find that he's not alone this time. Patty gets to meet Patty and Nero for the first time. Not only that, but she'll get to visit her old friends as well. Stay tune and see if some unexpected events occur as well.


**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Devil May Cry story. I've wanted to do a story including Patty from the anime for a while and this was the idea I came up with. I've also deduced that she is about the same age as Nero. I've got an explanation for it, but I'll only put it on a chapter if someone asks me to. Anyway so this story will include Vergil and Nero living with Dante as well as occasionally Lady and Trish. Patty comes to visit after a few years and finds that things are the same yet different. Anyway so she's 19 in this I guess or somewhere around that age. Alright then Let's Rock!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:GUESS WHO'S BACK**

A lone figure walked the streets of Capulet City. She had a smile on her face as she made her way to her destination.

She stopped in front of a certain shop and looked up at the neon sign. It was the same as it was before with the exception of it's owner's silhouette no longer being present.

She took a breath and pushed the doors open.

What she saw stopped her ready statement at the end of her tongue.

There was the red clan devil hunter sitting at his desk with a magazine as usual. However, there were also two other white haired men in the shop at opposite ends of the old couch.

Dante looked to see who had entered, "Hey Patty. I was wondering when you'd stop buy again." he greeted in his usual tone.

Patty smiled, "Dante!" she shouted happily.

He ruffled her hair, making her swat his hands away. He chuckled to himself.

The other two looked at each other and shrugged.

Patty studied them each for a little bit.

Dante himself looked a bit more rugged than the last time she'd seen him. Ruggedly handsome that is. She had to admit that her previous statement about younger guys wouldn't stand anymore. His natural charm didn't help much either.

The man in blue had swept back hair and looked identical to Dante. Aside from the cold look is his eyes and the more neutral look on his features.

The third, who seemed to be hiding something unconsciously behind his back, looked younger, but very similar to the other two.

Dante patted her on the back, "I took care of this girl for sometime a while back. She's always been such a brat." he teased.

She smacked his arm, "I am not." she defended herself.

He chuckled once more, "I'm just messing with ya. So I'm assuming that you're wondering who these guys are. Mister Hair gel over there is my twin brother Vergil and the kid is Nero." he introduced casually.

Vergil scowled, "I've told you not to refer to my by that name." he said coldly.

Patty was somewhat unnerved by him. He looked like Dante, but was the total opposite.

Dante frowned, "Kid. I thought you were over that." he said to Nero witch concern.

Patty raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Over what?" she questioned.

Nero sighed and moved his arm from behind his back, "Sorry this thing drives me crazy and I never know how people will react." he explained.

She gasped, "Oh Cool so you're both like Dante?" she inquired.

Vergil's cold gaze landed on her, "We are twins so yes we are both half demon." he responded calmly.

Nero scratched the back of his head with his human arm, "Well I'm different. I'm less than half. Probably only about a quarter or so." he replied.

Patty nodded in understanding, "Well I still need a place to stay, but it looks like there won't be room here like I thought." she spoke disappointingly.

Dante had a thoughtful look, "Well Vergil has his own place so he won't be staying here and I could make Nero take the couch. Hell I could even see if Lady's around. She might let you stay with her." he suggested.

She smiled, "I'd like to see Lady again and . Do you know where she lives?" she asked the devil hunter.

He shook his head, "Nope it's a mystery to me. For as long as I'e known her she would never tell me where she lives." he answered.

Nero rolled his eyes, "Well when you've apparently spent about two decades flirting with her then I say she's got reason enough to not tell you her address." he commented.

Dante waved him off, "Whatever kid. So Patty, what'll it be." he asked.

She thought about it, "I'll stay here for the night if you don't mind and see about Lady tomorrow or whenever she's around." she decided.

He chuckled, "Hey kid. It looks like you got the couch tonight." he called over his shoulder.

Nero scoffed, "Glorious." he mumbled and put his arms behind his head.

Vergil stood up, "I'll be taking my leave now, Brother. Good night Miss." he spoke monotonously and walked out the doors.

Patty felt relieved as he exited. He made her feel uncomfortable.

Dante noticed, "Don't worry about Ice Cube. He won't hurt you. He's vowed never to hurt humans again after an...incident that happened long before you ever met me." assured her.

She smiled, "Alright. Well since I'm her wanna play cards?" she asked.

His signature grin appeared, "Bring it on." he challenged.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one. I for one would like to see more of Patty in fanfiction yet most of the stories that do include her it's very little or it's really late a story and I never get far enough or stay interested long enough to notice. And of course what better thing to do with Patty after all this time than to play cards with her. I'd write out the game, but I suck at cards and the story would reflect that. So I'll explain Vergil and Nero's presence over time by having patty ask questions. Anyway, other characters will appear like Lady and Trish and possibly some OC's. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
